Promise (You'll Stay)
by imjustshippingmywaythrulife
Summary: It's one of Dick's worst days of his life. Wally tries to cheer him up. (Summary's not the best, but I still invite you to come read it!) Wally/Dick. BirdFlash fluff. Rated T, again, because I am paranoid. [HIATUS]


**My first time trying this, but I'll do my best. I apologize if this is not up to standards. I wrote all of this under 2 hours, because we went to help out at the food pantry. But anyway, this is going to be part non-speaking, the other part with dialogue. I seriously don't know how to write fluff, but I'll do my best!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or else Wally and Dick would've been together and Supermartian wouldn't have broken up.**

April 1st.

The worst day of Dick's life. The day his parents fell. The day everything in his life _changed_. He was sent to a juvenile facility center because he didn't have the correct papers for the orphanage. He was sent there with _16-year old criminals_ when he was _8 years old_. They beat him up. They beat him up _bad_. It wasn't until Bruce came, when he was looking to adopt him, or take him as his ward, things started looking up.

Yet, as Wally West knew, he was still as bright and cheerful than anyone else. Even if he was a troll. One that made this evil, cackling sound when he was laughing and one so smart, he was the world's _second_ greatest detective. A 14 year old!

Wally didn't mind much, after all, he was his boyfriend and he did love him. He loved the way Dick would smirk at him after Wally made a (very) lame joke and then kissed him like they had no troubles. He loved the way that he moved as Robin, doing all of the acrobatic tricks that only Wally could dream to do. He loved the way that Robin would talk to KF and make him feel better after a rough nightmare about his abusive parents.

So this is why when Wally woke up on April 1st, he super speeded to the kitchen at 6:30 a.m. and made Dick's favorite blueberry pancakes, turkey bacon and eggs with orange juice. He made sure to make the others things too, they would ask too many questions.

Wally raced to his aunt and uncle's house and made sure that his new video games were ready for playing and his laptop was charged. He put his "care package" in a box. It had everything listed, plus tissues and a card.

After Wally had zipped back to the Cave, he found Robin's room surrounded by everyone. M'gann and Kaldur looked worried/concerned, Artemis looked confused and Connor looked, well, like his usual self. But Wally could tell that SB was just as concerned as the rest.

"Guys, look out! The Wall-Man is coming through!" He yelled, pretending everything was okay. The team didn't know Robin's backstory, so they didn't know today was upsetting for him.

"Is Robin okay?" M'gann asked. "He's usually up by now."

"By now?" Artemis snorted. "He's usually the first one up. And he always does some annoying thing, like banging pots together or hacking into my room's mainframe and jumping on my bed."

"Yeah, he's fine," Wally said like it was no big deal. "Why don't you guys go down and have breakfast? I made pancakes and omelettes!"

"Are you sure, my friend," Kaldur asked. "If Robin is not feeling well, we do not want to place a burden on you to take care of him by yourself. We would all be delighted to help out." Superboy grumbled at this and M'gann shot him a glare.

"Nope!" Wally chirped, popping the 'p'. "We're just going to play some video games, that's all."

"Okay, if you say so," M'gann shifted uncertainly. "Well, uh...we better get to the kitchen." The rest followed suit and thudded down the stairs. Kaldur was the last one and he popped his head back and then shook his head and kept walking.

The ginger put in Robin's code, which was 9R*. Dick was slumped in his bed. If it was anyone else, they would say that Dick was fine, but Wally knew better. He knew Dick had been crying. If he looked really closely, his face was splotched red, his hair was disheveled and he could hear short staggered breaths coming from the raven.

"Hey, babe," Wally shut the door. He didn't want anyone knowing Dick's backstory, or worse, his identity, unless Dick said so. He sped over to the other side of the bed, where Dick's face was and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Oh...hey, KF, what's up?" Dick greeted weakly, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Oh Dickie, how are you feeling?" Wally asked after setting the care package down and climbing into Dick's bed.

"Uh, just fine, Wally. Extra treatment much?" Dick looked down at his hands like they had become the most interesting things ever.

Wally frowned. He knew Dick was lying. Dick knew Wally knew he was lying. And he knew Dick knew he, Wally, knew about Dick lying. "Bullshit," Wally combed his fingers lovingly through Robin's soft, thick, black hair.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Dick said, his voice shaky, denying his feelings again. Wally couldn't bear to see him like this so he tried again. This time, using a begging voice. Yes, he was that desperate.

"Tell the truth. Please."

"I...I miss them so much," Dick's voice cracks. His eyes glaze over and he smiled a little bit. "I remember when I was back in the circus, my mom taught me how to do a triple backflip and it was so cool! My dad had taught me how to swing onto a trapeze when I was like, a year old. He was always the best teacher.

"When...when Zucco took that away. I was so angry, I wanted to kill him in revenge. Bruce taught me to think better than that. I needed to bring my family to justice, not honor them by killing a man in their name. But...now I realize," Dick took a deep breath. "I feel horrible for saying this but...if they" He paused, trying to think of a way to make it sound good. "If they...they hadn't died, I would have never met you. I wouldn't be here right now in this cave, or living with Bruce and Alfie."

Wally raised his eyebrows. Dick took it as a sign of rejection and turned away.

Dick shrugged sadly. "I'm...I'm sorry. I just-"

Wally waved his hand dismissively and kissed Dick on his forehead. "Stop. Don't apologize. If this is the way you feel, you are allowed to feel it. No one is going to hurt you. I brought you breakfast. Your favorite. We can watch _Captain America: Civil War._ " Wally took out his laptop and pressed play. Dick snuggled up to him and brought his lips to Wally's.

Halfway through a third movie, Dick was curled up and almost laying on top of him, the food gone and not even one single speck of a crumb was left. Wally made sure of that.

"Thank you," Dick whispered softly. His voice was hoarse from the crying sessions in between and sometimes even through the movie.

"For what?" Wally asked, furrowing his eyebrows, concentrating on the screen while playing with Dick's hair.

"For this," Dick answered. "You didn't have to do this. I can't believe you even remembered. I didn't expect you to. I was actually just going to stay in here and cry myself to sleep."

Wally mashed his mouth against Dick's and stayed there until it was decided that air was unfortunately a necessity.

"Please," Dick said, although happier from that kiss, still depressed. "Just stay here. I'm still so...upset and heartbroken. But I trust you. Because I love you. I love you so much. I love your stupid and lame jokes. I love the way you always have to give something up, yet you're still giving. And you are the best partner, the best boyfriend, the best _friend_ I've ever had. So thank _you._ Thank you so much."

"I love you too," Wally replied. "Same could go for you Dickiebird. I love that your smile lights up a room and that you're a troll, a sneaky little creep. You've been through a lot. And you haven't even lived past 18 yet. Not even 16! You're still so brave. I love you so much, Dick. I will never let you go. And if I do, it's because I've been mind controlled."

Dick smiled. A real smile that made Wally warm throughout his whole body. "Promise you won't leave? Promise you'll stay?" Dick said

"Promise," Wally answered.

 **A/N Please leave reviews...I can take constructive criticism, but if you post something like " _Oh my god. You are such an extreme fan girl, you write slash, that's gross!"_ I will delete it. There's a difference between talking about my writing and insulting a whole group of people who like the same gender as their own. Thanks!**

 ***Which, btw, was when he became Robin at age 9.**


End file.
